Jeremy and Anna
"This girl Anna. She can be-- ah-- persistent." ... "Yeah, yeah, but she could be weird." -- Jeremy Gilbert to Damon Salvatore, (Children of the Damned). The relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Anna started out as sweet before Jeremy's revelation that he wanted to become a vampire like her. Anna was hurt that he wanted this for Vicki Donovan. However, she and Jeremy made up and began a romantic relationship. Season One "I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix." -- Anna to Jeremy, (Let The Right One In). While doing his history project, Jeremy Gilbert ran into Anna at the library after she almost knocked books into him. She helped his with his research due to the fact that she was home-schooled and knew the library very well. They came across the animal attacks and Anna suspected that they were vampires as she told him her grandfather had journals about vampires in Mystic Falls. To prove she was right, she went into a lot of research, but Jeremy was still skeptical. As it turned out, Anna was a vampire who wanted to free her mother from the Vampire's Tomb and needed the Gilbert Journals to find out how to do it. She tried to get Jeremy to come to meet her at Mystic Grill, but he unsure until Damon Salvatore, who also wanted to open the tomb for his lost love Katherine Pierce, convinced his to go and recognized Anna from 1864. At a party, Jeremy saw that Anna's eyes had changed but was knocked out by Ben McKittrick, another vampire. Anna had planned to use Jeremy's blood to feed her mother, but used his sister, Elena Gilbert instead. Once she freed her mother Pearl, Anna told Jeremy that she was leaving Mystic Falls with her, but after Pearl wanted to make her home in Mystic Falls, Anna told Jeremy that plans had changed. By now, Jeremy suspected that there was something else about Anna and started researching vampires himself. When she came around for dinner, Jeremy purposely cut himself with a knife and tempted Anna to drink his blood, which she did, proving she was a vampire. .]] She appeared in his room and rebuked him for what he did, saying she could have killed him and she should have. Jeremy told her he did what he did because he wanted her to turn him. Anna listed the reasons to become a vampire. Jeremy originally wanted to turn because he thought it was the reason Vicki Donovan had left, but when he found out of Vicki's death, Anna realized Vicki was for whom he wanted to change and was heart-broken. After a period of distance, they eventually began a relationship and made love. Jeremy tried to contact her but Anna never replied, but later turned up in his room again in tears as she found her mother dead. She gave him a vial of her blood just in case he still wanted to become a vampire. When the tomb vampires planned to attack the Founding Families, which included Jeremy, Anna came to see him. When John Gilbert turned on the device, Anna, and all the other vampires in the vicinity were incapacitated. Deputies found them and took Anna away against Jeremy's protests to be destroyed. Damon Salvatore witnessed her death at John Gilbert's hands before he was rescued by his brother Stefan Salvatore, and told Jeremy. He felt sorry for her and offered to erase Jeremy's memory of her but Jeremy refused. After discussing whether vampire life was better that human life, he drank Anna's blood and swallowed several sleeping pills. It is unknown if he became a vampire or died. Quotes ;Season 1 :Jeremy: There's a part of me that's so angry.. that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memories, but.. there's also this other part of me that's glad. I..I don't want to remember Vicki like that. :Anna: As a monster? :Jeremy: No, as someone who wanted to hurt me. :Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back, but then things changed. All the time we spent together. I would never do anything to hurt you..not now..you know that right? :Jeremy: Yea, I know that. :-- Miss Mystic Falls. :Anna: No..your something else entirely. :Jeremy: Oh yea, What would that be? :Anna: My weakness. :Jeremy: I want Jenna to walk in on us. :Anna: Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator. :Jeremy: Wait, You can hear that? :Anna nods. :Jeremy: That's so cool. :-- Blood Brothers. Notes References Category:Relationships